The Gentle Beast: Agnes
by zuupiq1
Summary: A girl who finds love in mysterious ways.
1. chapter 1

Hey...um thank you for taking time out your day to read my story. First I want to lay out my basic guide line on how this story going to be like and also tell you a like about myself.

1\. If you haven't notice my grammar sucks. And you are going to see a lot of mistake. So please no rude comments on my writing, but just a simple word of advice.

2\. I never written a fan fiction story in my entire life! I'm new to this.

3\. my Character name is **_Agnes_** pronounce (like gag-ness but the g is silent). Which mean "holy" or "pure". The ironic thing is she doesn't look like an angel but a swamp monster. Why do I described her as a swamp monster is because of how she let her ivory black hair grow so long, it's like a drape covering her body. Additional to that her skin is grayish pale, making her skin look very unhealthy. Agnes body is built like a tall boulder, when I mean tall I mean Abnormal tallness. When people see her they are afraid because how mescaline her body is and also how tall she is which is over 6 ft.

4\. Agnes is a gentle, shy, sweet girl, who would do anything for others safety. And she want to use her powers for good use, not to harm others especially Rosalinda, which is her caretaker. Her power is super strength and indestructible skin. she doesn't know where or when but just know she had it for a long time.

5\. People in this story is going to call her a monster, beast, freak, and etc. You Have Been Warned.


	2. Agnes

I killed my mother."

Right now I'm sitting in the same room I killed my mother Katherine. Looking out the window, viewing an grassy field covered with flowers; such as roses, daisies, dandelions, you name it and I guarantee it's there. Ponds can be seen around the field placed randomly because of the rainy weather. Clouds colored in gray and wind blowing like it's on a mission to lift someone off their feet. Windows shaking because of the wind rampage.

I'm standing in this old wooded house with creaks and leaks that are scattered around. Just in a daze thinking why am I here? Why would anyone want to come back to the place they killed their own mother? Maybe to apologize, explain why I did it, or maybe because I just don't know why yet. The last sentence that I said is the reason why. I just don't know why I killed her, I don't even know how, but I did. I know I'm the reason for losing my mother and I'm the reason my father hates.

Recently I have received a letter from Canada army force about my father stated that he died in the line of duty for Canada 10 years ago. That means I was only 16 years old when he died, and two years before I was kicked out of the worn down orphanage. The letter was written by my father before his mission for Canada. It was a mission stating of possible never returning. I don't know what motivate him to write to me or to even remember me.

Dear Agnes,

This is your father John William's. I don't know what to expect from writing this to you but here goes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never being there for you. I know this won't mean anything, but I have to get this off my chest.

Katherine died giving birth to you. When she left this world I didn't know what to do with you. I was afraid, confused and just simply wasn't in my right mind. When Katherine went through a C section and didn't make it. I couldn't look at you, knowing you're the reason she's not here in my arms. I knew I would harm you even though Katherine wanted to give you love. I can't harm something Katherine love and adore.

Agnes sorry I couldn't be there to give you love and support like Katherine. Please don't be mad at Katherine because of my action. Katherine might have love you more, than what I could give you.

Sincere apologies,

John William

I don't blame him. He has a right to be mad at me. It's my fault mother is died. If he see me now he would really hate me. He would hate me for looking like a nightmare.

I'm this towering giant with mescaline body. Grayish pale skin that looks too unhealthy. Hair that I grew out thinking maybe it would help bring out my feminine side, it did the opposite. Now my hair makes me look like a swamp monster covering half of my face. I'm hideous but I don't care. I never really care for looks because I knew what I look like.

Beside that I have to hurry back to Rosalinda. She must be struggling right now, even though she told me to take a day off.

-Time skip- at Rosalinda flower shop

"Agnes, could you be a dear and bring those flower pots in front of the shop? Please." Rosalinda asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. Walking in front of the shop with 4 flower pots total. While placing down the flower pots I spotted some teenagers who look about my age. They seem to be happy laughing and playful.

Boy 1: "Yo did you check out that numbered one hit music single last year, it was so hot."

Boy 2: "Dude you're so late, Lol.( The group around them started to laugh along too.)Check this number one hit music video that came out on YouTube today.

Jamming out to the number one hit music video, one of the boys walking by from the group hit one of the flower pots I placed just a few minutes ago. I didn't get mad,but I know Rosalinda will be upset. Walking up to the flower pot that they just broken. One of boys turn around to see who came to pick up the flower pot.

The boy screamed from the top of his lungs like he seen a murderer kill someone. "What the hell? Mum, mon, Monster!" The boy yelled turning fully around to point at me.

Boy 1: "What the hell are you talking about dude? There is no such things as Mon- Monster!" Now he started pointing too. Making the whole group wonder what they're talking about. Gasps can be heard from the group.

Boy: "There's a monster! Call 911 hurry! Before we're fuck'n dead."

"Please calm down." I nicely said. Moving my hands up to show I mean no harm.

"Run for your life!" One boy said. The group starts running for the hills.

That was the last time I have seen them.

Time skip-

*Banging on door

"Open up! It's the police." Banging continues.

"Yes...Yes! I'm coming, just please stop banging on my door." Rosalinda yelled angrily. I kept a look out in the shadows to make sure Rosalinda is safe and unharmed.

"Okay, how may I help you, officer?" Rosalinda changing her attitude towards the officer, from an annoyed voice to a curious kind old woman voice.

"Yes you can. Today we receive a report about a monstrous murderer around this flower shop. Do you by any chance have any information on this report?" Officer finished reading off a loosely piece of paper.

"Oh, no such a thin happened here? Could you tell me more? Maybe it will bring back some memories." Rosalinda said with widening eyes towards the officer.

"Obvious you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, so I'll tell you the whole situation. A couple of teenagers call the police station sometime earlier this morning heading off to school. They called saying they in countered by a creature what was it... Uh.. Swamp monster. Yeah, yeah swamp monster. Saying it was going to eat them, then they switch words calling it a murderer but we spotted no evidence that it happen. We just want to make sure nothing horrible happen in our communities." He Explained from a small notepad.

"Oh dear! Such a thing happened here? I hope you get the bottom of this accident, officer." Rosalinda fake sign, trying to show a worried face for the boys. She knows what really happened this morning.

"Thank you ma'am, but don't worry the situation will be solved soon. Have a nice day ma'am." Officer started walking away. Rosalinda shut the door. Her head bends down looking towards the floor.

"Agnes comeout dear, I know you're there." Rosalinda picks up her head look at me straight to my eyes, with eyes of worry, anger, and confusion.

"Would you like to explain to me why a police officer knocked on my door this late at night? Huh." Rosalinda looking at me with a risen eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Rose some group of boys decided to walk pass the flower shop and knock over one of your flower pots. It was by accident, they were not paying attention to their surroundings. So I just decided to go clean up the mess so no one gets hurt, but one of the boys turn around and started pointing at me and calling me a monster. Then the whole group started saying it and one suggested to call the cops. Hm... That's pretty much it. But Rosalinda I'm not a murderer...please understand." Agnes looked down towards the ground with a sad expression on her face. Getting ready for any yelling Rosalinda was going to do.

"I understand Agnes and I believe you. I seen everything what happened this morning. Those boys are just lucky I didn't feel like getting involved, or I would have been whipping their butts all the way to school." Rosalinda said setting up the fishing equipment for tomorrow's trip.

"Rose, please don't think like that. You would have harm yourself. Remember you're 65 years old, something's you just cannot do." Agnes worried Rosalinda is working to much and should be lay down and let her do everything.

"I'm not too old to whoop somebody butt sweetie and if I do come to that time I will be dead. Now come over here and help me set up for tomorrow's trip. And Agnes you're not a monster, but a huge Teddy bear." Rosalinda laughing and Agnes started too.

"Thank you... Rose." Agnes says quietly still chuckling.

Tomorrow time skip -

"Rosalinda do you need any help you've been up there for quite a while now," Agnes shouted up the stair, hoping she heard her.

"Rose?... Are you okay? I'm getting worried, please say something. Please." Agnes placing one foot on the stair. Ready to head up if need be.

Waiting... Agnes took another step.

"chill girl. I'm almost done. Give me some time to get ready, my beautiful face just doesn't stay beautiful sometimes. So wait your horses." Rosalinda replied irritated by my calls.

"Ok!... Thank goodness your okay." Agnes said it softly to herself.

"What did you say anything, Agnes?" Rosalinda yelled.

"No!" Agnes says. "Oh okay. Almost done." Rosalinda replied quickly.

Time skip car ride over- Inside a boat in the middle the ocean.

*Warning death scene is ahead* you've been warned.

Both Rosalinda and Agnes are in the middle of the ocean with fishing rods.

Rosalinda breaks the silence. "Agnes? I need to tell you some thing." Standing up. Making the boat rock back and forth.

"Yes rose? Please sit down it's not safe to stand in such a small cramped space like this." Agnes suggested to Rosalinda.

"Be quiet and listen Agnes to what I need to say." Both sitting giving each other their undivided attention.

"I love you. I'll always love you, you know that right? No matter what anybody says your like a grandchild I never had. You are a special girl you know that right Agnes? You're kind, giving, loving, sweet, and forgiving. You're an angel that was created differently by God. God created you to be this sweet and a loving person I know and he also created you in his image. Created you to be with me and I'm so grateful he did. I'm thankful you were in my life."Rosalinda said while smiling with close eyes.

Suddenly everything changes Rosalinda leaned forward holding her heart repeatedly saying "it hurts. It hurts." Not knowing what to do Agnes froze.

Rosalinda lead side ways and fell into the ocean. Agnes tried reaching out for Rosalinda, but it was too late she's already sinking down.

Quickly thinking Agnes jumps in after her. Getting close to her Agnes wraps her arms around Rosalinda. Agnes couldn't swim back up because of her weight holding Rosalinda and her down and they were too deep.

"I...love you grandma. Never.. forget that." Agnes slowly close her eyes like Rosalinda did minutes ago.

After Agnes closed her eyes, a bright light came out of nowhere in the middle of the ocean. The bright light starts to surround the both of them and they both disappeared into nothing.

thank you so much for following me Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A world of Ninja's part 1

I'm all alone, Rosalinda is not here any more. This dark and cold place is so cold, that I can't help but to feel vulnerable. Without Rosalinda here to care for me, to love me to say that I'm important in her life.

She made me complete and now she's gone.

In this dark place I feel cold. Alone. Deaf. No one's going to save me or Rosalinda, but I wish they did. Maybe then I would had done something with my life instead of wasting it. I'm just lucky Rosalinda decided to put me to work with my strength. She was the only one with the ability to understand me and these strange powers. I always wondered, what it would be like to be normal to be the same? Rosalinda always tell me I'm dumb because there's people out there who would like to have what I can do. If I could give it to them I would in a heartbeat.

Do you remember when I told you about my father being disappointed in me.

He is right about how I should be disappointed in myself.I never really got out much. So isolated from the world around me. In my dreams I cornered myself to the far edge of a empty room. Knees close to my chest, my arms wrapped around me keeping my form. Staying still with my head down between my legs.

It feels like I've been in that position for years, maybe decays just in that corner. Not doing a thing to change myself.

Suddenly I feel a breeze. Waking up from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and first thing I see is grass. Large trees that strangely tower over me. Animals that surrounded me , looking at me confused because they never seen me. The bigger animals like the wolves, bears, and tigers stayed in the forest behind the large trees to hide from me but also keep a watch out of the new appearance.

"Hi. I mean no harm." Holding out my hands to show I mean no harm. The animals deep in the forest growled at me. So I stopped moving until one of them decided to come to me to check. Which took a long time. Not that I mind. The Wolf walked up slowly to me sniffing my hand. After checking for negative feeling from me. Feeling nothing negative they let me pet them. Their soft fur felt like silk. Their eyes are so adorable, even the huge bear that was shorter than me had innocence. I smiled. It feels so comfortable with them.

Taking a look around, I can see only the forest. Nothing but grass and large trees. Hiding me from others. If there is others. All I know I could be stranded on an island. But how did I get here; in the middle of a forest, when I was drowning with Rosalinda? I should be dead below the ocean. No one is able to pick me up because since my strength needs weight. Since I'm so large, strong and indestructible. My body it's so heavy it can crush a human body easily. A bear would have a difficult time moving me. So how did I get stranded in the middle of the forest?

I started looking around for Rosalinda. When I opened my mouth to call out to Rosalinda, all that came was "--" nothing. I think I lost my voice. Trying again "--". Nothing. The animals started looking at me confused because nothing came out my mouth even though it was open to say something. My face went into a frown, my eyes sad looking towards the grassy ground. The animals could feel my depression and started rubbing on me to comfort me. I smiled at them, thanking them with my eyes. They purred when I looked at them with so much love and care. I'm so thankful for the love they were giving me.

All I know right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. Without people, without a flower shop, without Rosalinda. Getting up from the grassy ground I started towering over the bear. I gently smiled at the bear to show I mean no harm. Then step forward to check out the forest, to check for any civilization. If I can't find that next is to find the nearest river. They have the food and clean water, which could last me a while to find out if I'm on an island or different continent completely. I start standing still listening for water. Finding none I followed some animal track down hill. Leaving the other animals. When far enough away from where I came from I stood still and close my eyes to listen for water flowing. It took me 15-20 minutes until I heard anything. Rushing out the forest towards the river I see something unusual. A triangle knife with a tapped handle. I start looking around for a person to come out. This gave me evidence that civilization is here. Which narrow my answer to thinking this place is a continent. I wonder if I'm in Africa grass land? No, if I was in Savanna trees would not be this large or tall. At least I know I'm safe and alive. Rosalinda would want me to live my life to the fullest. And that's what I'm doing. I'm going to live and place a meaning to live. I don't know how but I am.

-Time skip-

During my time here all I seen were grass and tall trees. Nothing else. Yeah there were a few food here and there but mostly everywhere was grass and trees. Now I question if civilization exist here.


End file.
